Sky Counselors
by soft-tears
Summary: Nozomi, Umi, and Rin have controlled the Earth's main elements together for as long as they can remember. Then, suddenly they discover a teenage girl who not only can see their immortal forms, but seems to have some powers of her own. [Goddess AU. NozoEli. Possible NicoMaki and/or KotoUmi]
1. Prologue

Goddess AU; Love Live

Rated T (13+)

The goddess of water sighed deeply, eying her other partners for guidance. Her emerald green eyes refelected perfectly, almost abnormally perfect, against the pool of clear, pure water- her majestic, deep purple hair cascading to the liquid, wetting its ends. Nozomi gazed into the spot of water, trying to find the answers to the problem she was facing. Rin noticed her distress, and strutted to Nozomi rather quickly, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Nozomi?" she asked brightly, despite the concern that was lacing the phrase she had spoken. Nozomi smiled at the wind goddess, despite her troubles. She gently lifted Rin's hand from her shoulder, and cupped her cheek with her own hand.

"Don't worry about it, Rin."

Rin's eyes narrowed, but she nodded, and started to turn around. Suddenly Nozomi spoke up once again, startling Rin.

"Find Umi for me, will you?"

Rin nodded again, cheerful once more. She pranced off, and Nozomi heard her call Umi's name once or twice. Nozomi smiled absently. She often thought of Rin like a child, sweetly naive and trusting. She wished that she could be more like the controller of the wind. Nozomi's grin melted into a frown when she had a sudden thought. _If she's merely a child, that also means we have to keep unnecessary burdens off her mind..._

And then Umi was there, ready to be consulted.

"Umi..."

"Nozomi, what is it?"

Nozomi took a deep breath and looked at Umi with a sincerity she couldn't describe. She looked down, then back at the goddess of earth.

"There's a mortal that can see us."


	2. Chapter I

"And I'm not going!" she yelled as a final afterthought, and slammed her door, almost in tears. She loved her school. She loved her friends, Kotori and Hanayo. She had to save her school somehow. But... that could wait until tomorrow. Exhausted, Honoka Kousaka flopped down in her bed after the last normal day of her life. She started to drift to sleep as she gazed at the night sky outside her window, counting each star one by one and wondering what lay beyond the confines of the sky.

* * *

Suddenly, the area around her was vague and misty and she was surrounded by green, green, green. Honoka let out a yell of surprise, and suddenly there was a rustling in the vegetation. She stumbled backward and held her hands up protectively. Then the rustling revealed itself. A beautiful girl, vibrant red-orange hair covering her neck, and her piercing lime eyes gazed at Honoka alarmingly.

"Shh! They might hear you!" She said urgently, her pretty voice landing in Honoka's ears. Honoka shouted once again, and the girl covered her mouth, muffling Honoka.

"Sh!"

Honoka said something undecipherable, and then pulled away the girl's pale hand from her lips.

"Who might hear me?" she questioned in a quiet voice, but not quite whispering. The girl seemed to relax and she sat down, motioning for Honoka to do the same, who obliged.

"Umi and Nozomi. They've been talking about you," she informed her hesitantly. Honoka went on to press for her name- and where she had taken Honoka- and the girl shyly told her.

"I'm Rin," she said slowly. "You're in Lestros, where we live, but I didn't _take_ you anywhere."

Honoka pondered this, and asked, "Are Umi and Nozomi are your sisters?"

"Mhm!"

 _This is way too vivid to be a dream_ , she thought. _But this can't actually be real, can it?_ Honoka looked at Rin up and down. She had a yellow kimono on, and a white lily in her hair. She seemed to have a very happy disposition, but how much did she know about her? Practically nothing. Honoka gave Rin a disbelieving look.

"This has to be a dream. There's-" She looked at Rin's concerned expression. "there's no other possible explanation."

Rin gave Honoka a look, and then looked as if she had suddenly remembered something. She raised her hand, and moved it slightly, sending a gust of wind through the garden and past Honoka's vision. Honoka stared at Rin in awe, gaping.

"Definitely a dream."

When Honoka had recollected herself, Rin was uncomfortably shifting around, waiting around the awkward half minute or so Honoka was staring at her.

"Wow! Who... who _are_ you?"

Rin smiled, and answered simply; "I guess you could say me and my sisters control the elements on Earth."

Honoka was speechless. "I- uh, I- Um, wow. Just wow."

 _Why am I here? Is this just a dream?_

* * *

Umi gasped. "How do you know?" she asked, shocked. Nozomi wistfully stared at the ground, twirling the end of a strand of hair. "It's what the water showed me. Soon, Rin will find them after they come here through their sub-conscience, and she'll lead them to us when they ask to meet us."

Nozomi looked up, as if she had just awoken from slumber. She looked Umi straight in the eye, her own eyes widened to a very exaggerated amount.

"No mortal is supposed to be able to be here!" she shouted. Umi looked down in dismay. "If there's a mortal in Lestros, then they could disrupt the controlling of the elements. We could never properly use them again."

"Yeah..." Nozomi looked helplessly at the goddess of earth, her eyes begging for help.

Umi closed her eyes and stuck her nose up in defiance. "No! I refuse to let human mortality disrupt their own Earth. There has to be some way to prevent it!" Umi paused and stared at Nozomi. "There has to be something we can do!"

Nozomi looked at the ground.

"What _can_ we do?"


	3. Chapter II

**Responses to reviews:**

Shiekyu: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

ChiPee21: I know, right? I was so surprised when nothing showed up when I searched it up on Google. I always imagined this AU in my head so I finally got around to writing it. And thanks, I'm so happy you like it so far!

katharseis: Actually, all of those ships are just possible pairings I may write about in the story. I'm still deciding which ones, if any, will be in it. You'll just have to wait and see, hehe.

Everyone: I have to ask you something: would you rather have short chapters, but faster updates, or longer chapters, but slower updates?

* * *

Honoka swiftly struck up a conversation, mostly asking things like "What elements do you and sisters control?" and "If Nozomi controls water and you control wind, who makes waves, you or her?" Eventually, the conversation directed itself to Honoka. Now open with the mortal girl, Rin asked, "What's school like?" as Honoka had been mentioning it several times.

Honoka smiled brightly, glad to teach these foreign concepts to the goddess. "It's really fun, usually! Sometimes you get to take fun classes that teach you stuff, and then in the middle of the day there's a break where you can eat and hang out with your friends, but..." Honoka trailed off, rubbing her arm.

"Wow! That sounds really cool!" Rin giggled, but then noticed Honoka was not speaking anymore. Her face had faded into a frown, and a pair of solemn eyes were looking down.

"Hey, what's up?" Rin asked, concerned now for her new friend. She placed both hands on Honoka's shoulders, and looked into her eyes in one quick motion. Honoka freaked out a bit and lightly pushed her away.

"Ehehheh, can you please respect my personal space?" Honoka nervously laughed, and brushed herself off. Rin flushed in embarrassment, and nodded.

"Y-yeah! Sorry, sorry, I'm used to it being just me and my sisters here... They don't mind. Sorry."

"It's fine. I was just a little startled," Honoka told her, glad to change the subject. Then, Rin turned it back on its heel, her expression determined to find out the answer.

"So... "but" what? What's wrong about school?"

Honoka shifted uncomfortably, and stayed silent. Rin suddenly realized that it may have been a touchy subject for her, so she flushed, again feeling humiliated.

"I'm sorry, it's probably a sore subje-"

"No, no, it's fine, really," Honoka said as she swiped her hands back and forth, suddenly feeling she needed to vent. She looked at the bright green grass, feeling Rin's gaze on her.

"It's just... my school is closing soon. And my mom is making me go to UTX, another school, and my two friends are going someplace else. It's just not fair!" Honoka pouted. Rin nodded slowly, not really understanding the gist of what her friend had said. Honoka forced herself to perk up, though, and she asked Rin another question.

"So, where are your sisters anyway?"

* * *

Nozomi had left Umi feeling spooked, so she had left the goddess to stare into her pool of water once again. Nozomi's eyes glimmered in the reflection of the water, focusing entirely on the element, her element. She had decided to put the mortal's arrival aside and let fate decide, as it should be. Now, she was gazing into the water, waiting.  
Suddenly, a vision.

Nozomi. Then the scene changed. A mortal girl, golden hair pulled out of her face. Nozomi smiled, tears in her eyes. She said something, and then pressed her lips against the mortal's. Nozomi closed her eyes when she seperated, still holding her hand. She let out a breath, and the golden-haired girl gasped, then screamed. The vision faded to black.

An unsettling vision. Visions were usually mute, so the scream startled Nozomi greatly. She rubbed her neck, which was cold as ice now. One of the costs of using the water for guidance. She began once again, to search the water for answers, trying to push thoughts of the golden-haired mortal out of her mind.


	4. Chapter III

Rin grabbed Honoka's hand, once again ignoring personal boundaries, but Honoka let her have her fun as the goddess led her. Through the trees and bushes they walked, walked, walked, the sun casting light behind them, in front of them, on them. Water rushed in streams, the luscious leaves on the trees blew softly as Rin ran her hand through them. They walked until they reached a clearing, a near-perfect circle with three other paths extending outwards, even to the one the duo was standing on. In the middle was a flowing fountain, covered in ivy as it rest upon the cracked stone that covered the clearing but disappeared at the paths. Honoka gazed upon the unbelievably azure sky, eyes shining in wonder.

"Wow! This is amazing, amazing!"

Rin smiled modestly. "Really? Umi thinks it needs an update."

Honoka nodded enthusiastically, and started forward. Rin reached out and blocked her. "You don't know where you're going," she teased, and joyfully she pulled Honoka's arm toward Nozomi's path.

* * *

Nozomi sensed that the mortal was getting close, so she allowed herself one last look inside the water. Surprisingly, a vision came.

Nozomi and her sisters. They are holding hands, nervously looking ahead. Next it is revealed what they are looking at, six human girls in a stream that she recognized was in Lestros somewhere. They are waving and calling at the three of them, two of whom she recognizes immediately- the blue-eyed mortal that was due to arrive soon, and the golden-haired girl. Rin releases Nozomi's hand, and smiles as she jumps into the stream, splashing the girl with shining blue eyes. Umi smiles softly and jumps in as well, spraying Nozomi with water playfully but timidly. Nozomi finally gives in and jumps in, too, but instead of a splash she raised her arms, a shadow raising above them all, they all scream in delight as they try to escape the huge wave of water that rushed toward them all.

Nozomi was very confused by the vision- she had no idea how this could possibly come true. Having fun, playing with six mortals- it seemed impossible. And the golden-haired girl and the mortal with crystal tinted eyes, they kept showing up in her visions lately, not to mention her visions have been focused in Lestros rather than on Earth. She glanced at the pool once more uneasily, and another vision consumed her, it was not satisfied.

The blue-eyed girl. She and Nozomi lie on the green of the grass, picking flowers and blowing clovers into the sun. They talk some, but it is short as the atmosphere speaks their thoughts clearly. A feeling of peace hangs in the air.

The vision was a long one. When Nozomi awoke, Rin was shaking her. The girl was scared, but Nozomi blinked and rested her hand on Rin's, though her back was to her. Nozomi spoke as though she was still inside a vision, in a monotone.

"And who did you bring with you, Rin?"

Rin looked surprised, then sheepish. She turned to Honoka, and motioned for her presence. She hurried over. Nozomi nodded, awake again, and turned around to see the blue-eyed girl facing her. Recognition glashed in her eyes, truly recognizing her. Nozomi faced the mortal fully, her eyes closed. "And what is your name?"

"H-Honoka," she stammered, and bowed. Their bright blue and jade eyes locked, and Nozomi breathed in.

"Honoka, whatever you have come to do, do it. Fate will decide how this meeting will end."


	5. Chapter IV

**Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest from chapter 1: Thank you so much! I have a lot of ideas for this story, so hopefully I can get around to actually finishing it someday, haha.**

 **ChiPee21: :)))))**

 **FoxTanuki & Vortec2500: Thanks, I'll try :)**

 **Wall Penetrator & Lucho21: I didn't really put too much thought/ research into the goddess' elements, just picked what I thought would be a good match for their personality. Sorry to spoil your expectations yo. nonetheless those are interesting :)**

 **Everyone: sorry I didn't update for a while lol**

* * *

Honoka frowned, and she wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

Even Rin looked a little confused. "Nozomi, what are you talking about?"

Nozomi smiled patiently at her sister, then looked somewhat bitterly at Honoka. But the bitterness had some force knitted into it, and Honoka felt a wave of something like Deja Vu or maybe nostalgia wash over her.

"The water doesn't lie. You've come to destroy our control over the elements, haven't you?" Nozomi did nothing to signify that she was accusing her- not even her tone- Honoka realized, it was literally a question.

"No-no!" she insisted. "I just fell asleep, and suddenly I was here."

Rin slowly slunk away from Honoka, sliding her hand in Nozomi's nervously. "Nozomi, it's can't be true! Honoka is a good person!"

The three of them exchanged looks for a moment and Honoka self-consciously looked at the ground.

"Maybe, but nonetheless she can still be a danger to us," Nozomi scoffed, but then looked at Honoka with any effort she could muster.

"I do respect you, but you're dangerous to this place as well as myself and my sisters. You should have never come here."

And with that, Nozomi turned around and continued staring into the water. She muttered to Rin, "Stay away from any mortals that come here. They're dangerous." She waved them off. Rin looked defiantly at her elder sister, then grabbed the blue-eyed girl's arm slightly roughly and led her back to the clearing, storming.

Nozomi sadly squinted her eyes closed, pressing her fingernails into the palms of her hands. She wanted to protect her sisters. Even if it meant twisting fate. Even if it meant ignoring what seemed to be foresight of peace between mortal and god.

Strangely, she didn't feel her power waver even the slightest bit, even though mortal had just passed through.

Curious.

* * *

When the two had arrived, Honoka stumbled and fell, landing on the hard stone. She seethed, grinding her teeth together as Rin desperately tried to help her back up. When she checked herself for injury, she gasped to see her fingertips fading into nothing, which she quickly reported to Rin.

"I must be waking up..." she said to herself softly. Rin overheard this, and gave her friend a strong hug.

"Will you be back?"

Honoka closed her eyes, and grasped Rin back. "I hope so," she whispered, and she disappeared as if she had never been there in the first place.

Honoka woke up slowly. She rubbed her eyes, looking around. She wondered if her experience and merely been some bizarre dream. Suddenly, a vicious pain burned on her hands. When the blue-eyed girl looked down, what she saw was her palms, covered in red, violent concrete burns. She withstood the pain and made her hand into a tight, determined fist.

"Not a dream," she said aloud, hoping Rin could hear her.


End file.
